Lord Ruith
One of the pillars of Penrith , Lord Ruith is a master weaver and Head Physician of Westmorland . He has been Mayor, Mentor, and Activities Assistant of the town; and at one time ran a tavern for the sick and infirm. He can often be found sharing his knowledge in the Medical College, and is known for his ability to provide curatives quickly during an epidemic. His tapestries are also well sought after, and the sale of them help to fund his medical practice. He also funded the Richgrams Memorial Garden in Penrith. Medals and Accomplishments *Crown's Medal for the Sciences (CMS) twice *Crown's Medal for Community Spirit (CMC) *Service Medal for Achievement in Science Activities (SMC) *King Darien's Twelfth Night Jubilee Medal January 1463 *Queen Siren's Jubilee Medal January 1466 *19th October 1461 - Completed medical training *4th January 1462 - Granted the Barony of Hayton for services to Medicine *15th November 1462 - Promoted to Viscount of Hayton *10th December 1465 - Granted the Earldom of Haltwhistle History before Penrith Though none can remember Ruith being anywhere else but Penrith, he was actually the youngest son of a noble family in France before setting very deep roots in the town he now calls home. Born Rene de La Suze, Ruith barely escaped the peasant uprising on his family's estate, which lead to the death of most of his birth family. His own words of his past: ::: How time flies, and how the world changes. Once I was the youngest son of baron. I lived the life of luxury, sleeping in a warm bed and dining on the finest meats. I wanted for nothing and cared for less. Oh, but why did father not treat the peasants better? When they rose up and overthrew him, I was forced to flee for my life with only the shirt on my back. For days I wondered, hungry, with the rain on my back and shivering at night. ::: Penniless, I came across a northern town where my name was not known and I chopped wood in order to buy a stale crust. I still remember the blisters on my poor hands. Oh how I cursed the fate that had befallen me as I lay awake at night. How was I to know then that this was the best thing that could have happened to me? That hard work would make my spirit grow. ::: For months I toiled in the woods, in the mines, in other people’s fields, eventually saving enough to buy my own small plots of land. Fortune smiled upon me and I was able to buy a small tailor shop. How wonderful it was to look through my open door and see my fellow citizens wearing what I have made. I suddenly realised I missed not the life I had been forced to leave behind, that this friendly town, Penrith, is now my home. ::: As time passed and I became more known among my neighbours, the life I had left behind was forgotten. I was Ruith the tailor. I had friends. I was part of the community. Becoming more involved in the affairs of the town, I was elected mayor. Unlike my father, who had treated his serfs poorly, with an iron-hand, I worked with the community for the betterment of the town. I was amazed with the generosity with which others helped me. If only I could have taught my father that lesson before it was too late. ::: I had studied medicine when I was young. I had been a poor student though, and seldom attended classes. As a weaver, I continued my studies, but only as time would allow. When people began feeling ill in the Christmas of 1460, though, I regretted my laziness. Still, it seemed I was the only person in town who was half-trained as a doctor. How it hurt to see people suffering and not being able to do anything about it. I opened a surgery and a small tavern in which the sick could eat. I passed on advice and did what I could, but there was not a doctor in the land who could create a cure. Although the demand for clothing was high, I closed my shop to concentrate on my studies. I experimented with brewing herbs and mixing them into potions until one day I managed to make a curative. My studies continue, but the next time an illness strikes, I am determined to do more than mop a sweaty brow and offer kind words. Rumors There are few rumors floating around Ruith, that many people avoid asking him about, despite his typically honest and open nature, due to their deep respect for him. One is that he has an illegitimate son through a tryst with a maid, back when he was a young man. He was willing to marry the lass, but his family sent her away. It is whispered that his son is none other than Nathanouise of Manchester, who currently serves as the head of Hayton's southern armed forces. Another rumor is that he has more than just a friendship with his dear friend, and former estate manager, Julianna Bariman. Though neither deny that they have strong feelings for each other, both insist that they are only friends and business partners, and could never be anything more than that to each other. The most disturbing rumor has it that Ruith's elder brother, Gilles de Rais, somehow escaped a public death by hanging for his vile crimes in Nantes, and made his way to Hayton to threaten Ruith and Ruith's people, despite his body being burned. Though there are court records that show a serial killer found in Hayton was killed and his body left in a gibbet for several days, before being burned. It is interesting to note that the investigation, instead of being done by the Constable, was actually performed by the Countess of Westmorland at that time, who just happened to be Ruith's friend, Julianna Bariman. Role Playing Threads The path of learning - Hayton Hospice http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=2104081 A visit to the tailor http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=2222402 Under new management - Hayton Estate http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=2238269 Among the Ancient Mosses of Cumberland http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=2361261 Featherstone Castle - The Military Commander http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=2364996